


It had to start somewhere

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had grabbed your hand and pulled you along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It had to start somewhere

He had grabbed your hand and pulled you along, your feet tripping over each other as he quickened the pace at the sight of the rest of the band and your manager "Tom...?" His eyes sparkled as he turned to stare before running again. You were out of breath, fingers clinging to his in an attempt to keep up, eventually the brunette slowed slightly before pushing you behind some large boxes, they werent yours so you supposed some band had obviously left them out for sound check with a shrug you allowed your shoulders to be pushed backwards the only sound the clattering of your shoulderblades against metal.

Looking down you wondered what all the fuss had been about, why the running and hiding when everyone knew you two had a "thing". well they knew you made out when you drank to much, but the rest of the "thing" they chose to forget or not think about. It was alright though, you had quickly come around to the idea of being woke up in the middle of the night by a lithe body muttering for you to shift over a bit before fingers crept up your ribs and curled in your hair. 

Footsteps sounded out and you found your arms filled with babblingTom, the man giggling as he clung to your shirt and motioned for you to be quiet even though he was the one sniggering. "What was that about?" The only reply is another round of giggles and Tom stepping closer, easing cool fingers into your shirt through the space between button holes

Your hands fell easily to slim hips and the smile you recieved was enough to get your mind off the people mingling around or the cold metal against your back. Even standing still the younger brunette was unable to remain still, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet you watched him smile and tug at your shirt eyes peeking up at you when one of the buttons come undone before moving onto the next one. You watched it all silently, wondering how long you would have to wait before he explained what he was doing. With a smirk you rephrased that in your head and wondered when he would explain *why* he was doing that.

Jutting your hips forward you smiled down at his bright eyes that stared up at you before widening, his lips moved to speak but another burst of laughter sounded out instead. You wondered if he had been smoking that day, not smelling any alcohol on him left you to believe maybe little Tom had been off having fun without you, but when fingers curled around your ribs and another step was took forward bringing your hips together you realised you were having just as much fun now.

Toms hands were cool with the icy tips of his fingers running across your heated flesh, sucking in a breath you cursed yourself for shifting away from the hands only to whimper when hot breath spilled through the opened neck of your shirt to scorch at your neck. With Tom it was like touching opposites and holding them in your grasp. His hot breath attempted to take the chill off your skin from his own fingers whilst you held onto the soft hair at the nape of his neck and groaned around the sharp teeth digging into your throat. With a whine you would later deny, you pulled his body closer to your own and begged against his mouth words that didnt make sense even to your own ears

His tongue curled around your own and you noticed the bounciness has resided somewhat instead replaced by questing fingers and Toms sneaky tongue running across your teeth before falling to your neck. With his head down and your vision cleared you were able to keep watch as you raised your arms to rest gently across his shoulders, eyes rolling back when the brunette twirled his tongue around your adams apple.

**Author's Note:**

> first ever kasabian fic, the original unedited version from 2005 because hah! baaaaaaabies <33


End file.
